ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Parradamo Tor
Category:Guides Guide to the Top Since the introduction of the Geomagnetic Fount, it is highly recommended that before making the trek to the top, you are on quest Middle Lands Investigation so you can easily warp here in the future. You can check out the simple drawn map to get to the top of Parradamo Tor, or use the other guide descriptions. # Make your way to (K-9) of Attohwa Chasm; the easternmost side of the mountain. #:The simplest path to this area is north, around the rocks and spouts, rather than finding a path through them. #:There is an area SOUTH of the Loose Sand that has no black mist and provides easy access the beginning. From the Loose Sand, hug the right wall and keep heading south west until you reach a clearing where scorpions spawn. From here, head towards the wall of Mount Tor, and head south a little bit to (K-9). Investigate the wall of the mountain very well to find the pathway you will be scaling. It is literally the wall of the mountain you will be climbing. # You'll come to a point where there will be two ramps heading up the side of the mountain. the ramps are very small and subtle on the side of the cliff Take the one heading south. # After a few steps, you'll reach a fork. Go right heading up and north. # After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Go left heading up and south. # After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Go right heading up and north. # After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Continue straight and north. # You will soon reach a spout. Wait for it to go down and continue north. # Walking north, pass over a bone bridge and continue heading northwards. # You will reach another spout. However, this spout will not go down. Very slowly and carefully drop off the side to the east. # After a few steps, you'll reach a small cliff. Drop down, still heading north. # At the top of the ramp you're on, you'll reach a fork. Continue heading north. # You will reach another spout that will not go down. Slowly and carefully drop off the side to the east. # Continue heading north as it wraps around the mountain. # You'll soon reach a large bone structure heading north and upwards. The platform leading to it is rather difficult to get on. # At the top of the bone structure, you'll reach a fork. Continue heading north and west, taking the right forks. # You will soon see another small cliff. Make your way as far west as possible and carefully drop down. It may be helpful to walk up the mountain a bit before dropping. # With a rock to your back; not front, continue heading west. # You'll soon reach another spout. Wait for this to go down and continue west. # You'll reach another small cliff. Slowly and carefully drop down at the very edge. # With a rock to your back; not front, continue heading west over a windy path. # After passing over another bone structure, you'll come to another spout that will not go down. # Slowly fall down to west to the platform below. # Very carefully, continue south, winding around the bottom of the mountain. Be very careful not to fall to the ground. # You will come to another small bone structure with a fork; the right continuing south and the left going upwards and north. Go left. # After a few steps going up and north, you'll come to another fork. Go right. # Follow this path for a few steps and you'll come to another fork. Go left and upwards again. # At the top of this side, you'll hit another fork; a spout to your left and another path to your right. Go left toward the spout and wait for it to go down. # Continue north, passing over two large bone structures. # Ignore all forks and stay to the right at all times until told to change. # You will soon reach another bone structure that will come to an end. Slow fall off the end of the bone structure to the platform below. # With a rock behind you, follow this path for a few steps. # You'll then reach a spout. Wait for it to go down and continue along the path. # Follow this path and stay to the right until you are to the top of the mountain. Video